Dimsdale
Dimsdale (originally spelled Dimmsdale) was the primary setting in the Fairly Oddparents series by Butch Hartman next to Fairy World, which was home of the fairies. Timmy Turner along with his friends lived here with their families and went on many hundreds of misadventures usually courtesy of Timmy by accident with his wishes. This location was explored further in the Nicktoons Unite series where Crocker and Calamitous had nearly taken over the place along with Fairy World with their armies. Both times they were defeated, but both areas were sadly victim to the causes of war in Toon Wars where the Syndicate first attacked them with their Morphoid and Toybot armies at the start of the Nicktoons Saga before the Mawgu could completely destroy them along with the planet in its entirety in the Gumball Saga. Only Tutie, Chester, and AJ were safe with the Toon Force at the time and since then never went back. However, at the middle half of Toon Wars: The Final Days, it is assumed to be the where the source of the mysterious Virus Entity destroying all of reality originated from as its the only place in the multiverse that had not been undetected by any radars and the world itself had been let relatively unscathed in the carnage. Soon after, it is revealed to Jimmy Neutron that the entirety of the Forgotten Society was built in the most habitable part of the Earth after moving there to escape from the consequences of war. Geography In the Fairly Oddparents and the Nicktoons Unite series during the time, Dimsdale appeared as a simple metropolitan suburb small but large enough to carry around 170,200 people; most likely thanks to its tall buildings and long neighborhoods. Around it is the Dimsdale Dam, a range of small mountains; one of which holds a Hollywood-like sign of the name, and is home to the Dimmadome complex in downtown. While not much changes throughout the original series aside from theme depending on the episode, in Toon Wars, both it and Fairy World are heavy ravaged by war, sadly coming to an end when the Mawgu fires down on the planet turning it into a desolate wasteland. However, in Toon Wars: The Final Days, it is shown that the world itself had quickly began to redevelop itself outside of the ruins of Dimsdale, overflowing with vegetation and greenery. It's paths are cleared naturally by tall deciduous trees and streamed with waterfalls, small rivers, and rain forest-like areas. Dimsdale's ruins, on the other hand, appear as a fiery grave of fallen and warped structures, mostly covered in ash turning the ground crimson red to pitch black once at the center of the crater where the Mawgu struck. In some areas, large purple-grey spikes poke out from the surface as a result of the Mawgu's energy. Oddly, half the Dimmadome seems mostly intact but covered in natural fauna from age and decay. It is only until the Toon Force travel up the ashy mountains where the sign used to be that the harsh environment starts to fade into a peaceful green. Despite the setting of nature, there is a distinct lack of animal life anywhere. Locations Fairly Oddparents * The Dimmadome, a multi-purpose sporting facility, home to the Dimmsdale Ballhogs (similar to the Hampton Coliseum) * Dimmsdale Park, a frequently appearing local public park. It plays a somewhat major role in "The Fairly Odd Movie". * Dimmsdale Elementary School * Dimmsdale High School * Dimmsdale University * Dimmsdale Skate Park * Dimmsdale Jail * Burp Mart (Burb Mart) * Dimmsdale Auto Show Building * Dimmsdale 500 Raceway * The Cake 'N' Bacon, known for its cake and bacon. It is sometimes pronounced as Cakin' Bacon. * Dimmsdale Fried Chicken, a parody of KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) * An unnamed Chinese restaurant that's 3 steps away from Timmy's house * Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's * The Gilded Lilly, a parody of Olive Garden * Shirley's Original Evil Pizzeria * Broken Glass and Pointy Object Factory * Sleeping King's Mattress Emporium * Soft Pillow and Mattresses Factory * Knife Factory * Make-Up Factory * Dimmsdale Tower * Dimmsdale Junkyard * Mom's Office Building * Dad's Office Building * Snerd Elementary School * Dimmsdale Middle School * F.U.N. Military Academy * Dimmsdale City Hall * A museum featuring the city's mascot * Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History * Dimmsdale Police Department * Dimmsdale Fire Dept * St. Dimmsdale Hospital * Dimmsdale Zoo * Dimmsdale Aquarium * Turner's Miniature Golf * Dimmsdale Expo/Convention Center * Action News 7 Studios * KTIM Radio Station * KVKY Radio Station * Adrenaland (amusement park) * Escalator Land (an amusement park where the only ride is an escalator) * Dimmsdale Drive-in theater * Dimmsdale Supermarket * Wall 2 Wall Mart (parody of Walmart) * Explosives N'Things (parody of the defunct Linens-N-Things) * Girly Stuff * Video Games * Dimmsdale Mall * Timmy's middle-class home including Timmy's Treehouse * A.J.'s mansion * Chester's trailer * Trixie's mansion * Remy's mansion * Vicky and Tootie's house * Rich and/or Famous People's Apartment * Dimmsdale Dam * The Well * Dimmsdale Hollywood-style sign * Dimmsdale Dress Emporium * Dimmsdale Film Festival * Crocker Cave Toon Wars * Dimmsdale Dimmadome Ruins * The Mawgu Crater * Elementary School * Timmy's House Remnants * Old Dimsdale Laboratories * Scorched Plains * River Valley * Ruined Fleet and Dogstar Patrol Ship * Forgotten Society History The Fairly Oddparents Toon Wars Residence Trivia * Funnily enough, Dimmsdale has a hidden meaning that spells "Dimwit," which also refers to the type of residence there. Like Frozarburst, AJ just realizes it in Toon Wars: The Final Days. * Strangely, in the DS port of Nicktoons Unite, the heroes go to Dimmsdale instead of Fairy World first. * Dimmsdale is misspelled "Dimsdale" throughout Toon Wars but was rectified as being a minor difference from other timelines. Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Gumball Saga Category:Nicktoons Saga Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nickelodeon